fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Mallow
Mayor Mallow is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Cupcakeria. Appearance Mayor Mallow is a loght-toned skin man with fat body. He have pink blushes. He have a blonde hair in the sides an top-front of his head. He also have a little beard and wears a brown-green zig-zag edge style hat. He wears buttoned teal-turquoise long-sleeved shirts with white ties. He wears white pants and brown belt with big Turquoise 'M' on it. He wears turquoise shoes with white laces. From the blog He's the mayor of Frostfield and is a closer. The one thing he has learned from being mayor is that good food brings in more tourists, and more tourists means more money for the town. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Kiwi Cake **Teal Frosting (White Frosting on five holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallows (except on Baseball Season; on one Cupcake on two holidays) **Random Toppings on other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Ravioli on other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo *Parmesan Cheese *3 Green Peppers *3 Broccoli (No other toppings on other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Coconut Shavings *Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry Apperance Mayor Mallow has bright, curly, short blonde hair. He also wears a brown hat with a light aqua feather on it. A large belt with a huge "M" on it is wrapped around his long silver pants. He often wears his favorite shirt around: A big striped aqua blouse. He has puffy rosey cheeks, and light skin. He wears a pair of aqua laced shoes. For a closer, he looks very happy. He is known for his "freaky" way of leaning according to many people! Items he is unlocked with *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Blue Moon syrup. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Green Pepper. Trivia *He makes a point each week to check the food quality of all the restaurants located in Frostfield. Some fans thought he would replace Jojo as a food critic, but he is only a Closer. *He is the mayor of Frostfield and he also approved Papa's Cupcakeria. *He makes an appearance in the introduction of Papa's Cupcakeria. **He is the second closer to appear in a gameria intro, after Pinch Hitwell. *He is no longer a Closer in Papa's Freezeria HD and full Gamerias. *His lean becomes even more pronounced in the "Good" reaction where he tilts back, places his fists on his hips, and nods twice (this also occurs sometimes if he is a character in the opening day scene of Papa's Pastaria, meeting with another character and doing the same thing). *If you look closely he leans upwards. * He's favorite color are sky blue, as he orders something oftenly with that color (altough he orders teal frosting, its still resembles sky blue, making it's counted). * The Mini Mallow Shaker in Papa's Donuteria looks like his body. * He likes marshmallow, as described in his name and most of his orders. Gallery Mayor Mallow.PNG|Artwork of Mayor Mallow. Mayor Mallow.jpg|Mayor Mallow, the new customer of Papa's Cupcakeria. Blog launchdate.jpg|He approves of Papa's Cupcakeria. Mayor Mallow happy.png|A happy mayor means a happy town. Mayor Mallow flag.png|Mayor Mallow being festive. MayorMallow.PNG|Mayor Mallow when he's not a star customer. Top 5 closers current.png|Mayor Mallow on the third for the Top 5 current closers. phattymallow.png|Perfect Mallow MAYOR MALLOW STAMP.png|Mayor Mallow Stamping halloweenmallow.png|Fear me! I am a ghost! parrrfect.png|Mayor Mallow pARRfect 4 mayor mallow.png|All of Mayor Mallow's orders throughout the holidays Mayor mallow is a ghost.png|Ghost Mallow! Perfect Cupcakes for Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Mayor Mallow in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow.png Perfect Pasta for Mayor Mallow 2.png kk.jpg 700.000 likes.jpg|flipline have 700.000 like and Mayor Mallow eat some donuts...XD Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Alcalde_Mallow2.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:M Characters